


First To The Finish

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding Kink, Claiming, F/M, Impregnation, Mating, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, omega!reader, shared mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader is in a polyamorous relationship with Gabriel and Lucifer, both Alphas. They’re competitive in everything, and getting you pregnant is no exception.Square filled: Mating bites





	First To The Finish

 

Lucifer, you and Gabriel. Gabriel, Lucifer and you. You, Gabriel and Lucifer.

This was how it was. Unconventional, but workable, and you couldn’t be happier.

For months, they’d fought for your favor, desperate to be the one you picked, but in the end, you couldn’t choose one brother over the other, and you’d ended up asking if they would both claim you. It wasn’t how society normally let these things happen, but, after much debate and arranging, they’d agreed. The three of you worked together as a little unit, although the competition between the two brothers was beginning to grate a little thin.

The latest fight was childish… literally. 

“I’m going to win, you know,” Lucifer grunted, and you rolled your eyes, crying out as he thrust into you, his knot catching and holding you tight, thick come pumping into your belly. You weren’t even fighting them on it now. “No way he’s got stronger swimmers than I have.”

“Are you done male posturing?” you asked, and the elder of the two grunted, rolling the both of you onto your sides, curling his arms around your body. 

“I’m done,” he grumped, nuzzling into your neck. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too,” you replied, your words distorted by a yawn. “Now go to sleep. You can worry about which one of you has knocked me up in the morning.”

It had been a long heat. For three days, the brothers had been on edge, and eventually, you had to separate them, sending Lucifer to sleep in the guest room, and alternating nights between them. Your heat was ebbing away now, but you’d been knotted every which way by both brothers, in some of the most awkward positions. All you wanted to do was sleep.

Long fingers stretched over your lower back, massaging you softly, and you whined, arching into the touch. “I’m tired,” you whispered.

“I know, poptart,” Gabriel replied, nuzzling into your neck, and you couldn’t help but smile at the pet name. One of many pet names he used for you, mostly candy themed. “But you smelled so good, and I couldn’t…”

“Where’s Luce?” you asked.

Gabriel groaned under his breath a little, moving his fingers around your front to pull you against him. “He went out for a while.”

“Okay.”

His cock was hard against your ass, and you ground back against him without even thinking. Maybe your heat wasn’t quite over… “Don’t you want me to shower first?” you panted, hearing him laugh under his breath. He rolled his hips, pressing his cock against you, nipping at your neck.

“I don’t care,” he breathed. “Want you too bad to wait.” He pushed his hand between your bodies, gripping his cock as you arched your back. You were slick and ready, and the noise you made as he slid his cock between your thighs was sinful, prompting Gabriel to bite down on your neck. For a few moments, he was content to rut between your closed legs, the length of his cock dragging back and forth through your drenched folds, but you needed more.

“Gabe…”

“I know,” he hushed you, using his hand to pull your leg up, allowing him better access. You reached down, guiding him home, and both of you groaned as he sank into your body, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. “So fucking warm, Y/N.”

Words failed you as he started to thrust slowly, and you released a little “ugh” sound, rotating your hips back to meet him on every stroke. You were sore, in a deliciously used kind of way, and the friction of his cock against your walls was bridging pain and pleasure. But you didn’t want him to stop.

Gabriel held you close, letting you hook your thigh back over him until you were almost laying on top. His fingers danced around your hip, seeking out your clit, and the second he touched you, sensation exploded in your core, and you cried out. “Someone’s a little sensitive,” he commented, the smile in his voice evident.

“You and Luce haven’t stopped fucking me in nearly a week,” you replied, a little breathless. “It’s a wonder I can still walk.”

“Shall we rectify that?” he teased, giving a sharp thrust and you squeaked. “I love the sounds you make.”

“Gabe…” you whined pitifully, and Gabriel laughed again, using his fingers to spread your pussy lips, keeping his strokes hard and purposeful. You wanted to beg, plead for him to fuck you hard, but he was on a mission, and the way he was sliding into you over and over again was like the more blissful torture anyone could devise.

“Come for me?” Gabriel whispered, his voice thick with need. You nodded, arching back into him, feeling his mouth kissing along your neck. His tongue traced the bite mark he’d left, opposite to Lucifer’s, sending a shiver down your spine that seemed to connect with his fingers as they teased and pinched your clit. “Come on, Omega. I know you can.”

You gasped and cried out, feeling the spiking crest of your orgasm, but not quite getting there. It was frustrating, and you whimpered. “Alpha… need… need your knot.”

Gabriel growled, slamming into you harder, making you scream. His cock was throbbing inside you, and you knew he was close.

“Gabe, please,” you whined. “Need you to fuck me, knot me. Put a baby in me, Alpha.”

“Fuck…” he snarled, snapping his hips into you, biting down on your neck over his mark, and his knot started to swell, thick and hard, stretching your sore cunt wider. “Take my knot, Omega. Take it and come.”

The force of his thrusts pushed his knot all the way into you, and your cry echoed around the room, almost drowning out his roar of completion. Your heart was hammering in your chest, your pussy spasming around his cock as he pulsed rope after rope of come into your belly. As the bliss of your climax slipped away, you sighed, and Gabriel kissed your neck, softly caressing your still-flat belly.

“I love you,” he whispered, and you smiled, nodding in response, unable to do much else but fall into a deep sleep.

*****

**Five months later…**

“Okay, are we ready to see our baby?” The obstetrician held up a tube of gel, and you smiled, watching as she squeezed a small amount onto the small swell of your exposed belly, before grabbing the ultrasound wand.

Behind you, both Gabriel and Lucifer sat, not bickering for once, their eyes glued to the screen. You glanced back at them, your face bright and hopeful, despite the near-constant morning sickness. “You guys okay?”

“Nervous,” Lucifer replied, immediately, where his brother swallowed thickly. “When can we find out who the father is?”

The obstetrician smiled gently. “Not until the birth. We can take a swab of the baby’s cheek and check…” she paused, frowning at the screen as she guided the wand over your belly. You felt a surge of panic, your eyebrows furrowing together.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, fearing the answer.

“Oh nothing,” she replied, the smile returning to her face. “But it looks like… you’re carrying two.”

“Two?!” you repeated, shock replacing the panic. Lucifer and Gabriel both gaped comically, and the doctor chuckled.

“Yep, two healthy, strong little babies. Can’t see the sex yet. But… it looks like there’s a slight size difference. I assume during your heat you were all -” she stopped, raising an eyebrow as she looked at you. Polygamous relationships were not unheard of with an Omega, but you doubted anyone had two brothers for Alphas, who were as voracious in the bedroom. “There’s a chance, if you were having multiple bouts of sexual intercourse, you could have released more than one egg. In that case, we might have fraternal twins, and therefore, it’s possible that both of you are the father.” She smiled, tapping a few buttons on the screen. “It’s rare, but possible. We’ll have to wait until the babies are born, take some samples and test them.” The wand was removed from your belly, and the obstetrician wiped away the gel. “I’ll get you some photos printed off.”

She stood, leaving the room, and you looked to the two Alphas, smiling softly. “Looks like it might be a draw, boys.”

Lucifer glanced at Gabriel, who scowled, before shaking his head. “Well… I’ll win next time,” he promised.

“Like hell,” Lucifer replied, elbowing him softly.

You laughed, shaking your head. “You two are unbearable.”

“Isn’t that why you love us?” Gabriel asked, giving you those golden puppy dog eyes that always got you.

You looked back to the screen, where the image of the babies inside you was frozen, and a wide grin covered your face. “Yeah. And I think these two will probably be just as bad.”


End file.
